A content delivery system is known including a content transmitter, a content receiver, and a connection controller (SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) server).
In this content delivery system, the content receiver transmits a content delivery request to the connection controller. In response to the content delivery request, the connection controller transmits a content delivery instruction to the content transmitter, while establishing a connection between the content transmitter and the content receiver. Further, the content delivery system executes a process to reserve a communication bandwidth of a communication channel between the content transmitter and the content receiver. Once the connection is established by the connection controller, the content transmitter transmits prestored content data to the content receiver.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-153896A